1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hitch light system and more particularly pertains to displaying illuminated messages and designs to enhance a motor vehicle's rear lights and turn signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle display accessories of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle display accessories of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing displays on vehicles through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,291,906 relates to a information display for vehicles issued Sep. 18, 2001 to Marcus et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,677 relates to a vehicle-mounted, rear-directed message display apparatus issued Jan. 30, 2001 to Williams. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,996 relates to a changeable message sign system with reconfigurable sign screen issued Nov. 21, 2000 to Nicholson. 
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe hitch light system that allows displaying illuminated messages and designs to enhance a motor vehicle's rear lights and turn signals.
In this respect, the hitch light system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of displaying illuminated messages and designs to enhance a motor vehicle's rear lights and turn signals.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved hitch light system which can be used for displaying illuminated messages and designs to enhance a motor vehicle's rear lights and turn signals. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.